filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Weeaboo Jones
Weeaboo Jones is a minor antagonist in the Filthy Frank Show that appeared in the episode "Weeaboos." He sports a school girl's uniform to cover up his pot belly, a pair of red, striped jeans and a pair of Gucci shades, similar to Dr. Trill and Racist Santa. He was one of the stronger weeaboos, with powers that threatened even Filthy Frank himself. It is unknown if he is related to famous school shooting survivour Mumkey Jones . History After Frank insulted the weeaboos, Weeaboo Jones, along with multiple other weeaboos, stormed Frank's apartment. Frank and his Clan used the dimensional portal to teleport themselves into Realm 900 which contained the Weeaboo Protection Chamber, where they could hide out until the weeaboos left. Weeaboo Jones managed to find Frank's secret portal and breached the chamber before they could close the portal off. After locating Frank, Weeaboo Jones activated his Sharingan so he could mimic any of Frank's powerful attacks and defeat him, then created Shadow Copies of his weapons with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and hurled them at Frank. Weeaboo Jones did not anticipate Frank's speed and agility, a power he had attained from his days with the Tempura Boyz, and Frank was able to successfully dodge his attack. Frank then used his Reality Check ability, a skill which Weeaboo Jones' Sharingan wasn't able to replicate as he was completely detached from reality, and incapacitated him with it. Whilst Jones was still unconscious, Frank and Pink Guy went back through the portal, ironically trapping him in the place that was meant to keep him out. Ever since his bout with Frank, Weeaboo Jones hasn't been heard from again. Weeaboo Jones claimed that he was held captive in both North Korea and the Weeaboo Death Camp until his death, as sourced from the Realm 90 imprisonment section. It is said that both dimensions are inside Realm 6. Abilities and Powers Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (影分身の術): Weeaboo Jones uses this ability to endlessly duplicate his weapons, which gives him a seemingly infinite amount of throwing weapons to use against his opponents. Sharingan (写輪眼): Weeaboo Jones' special ability, the Sharingan, gives him the ability to replicate his opponent's attacks. However, due to the fact that he was so detached from reality, Weeaboo Jones was not able to replicate Frank's Reality Check attack. He was also shown using this to duplicate the opening stance of Frank's Kancho attack. He did not show any special Mangekyou Sharingan powers, despite having a Mangekyou Sharingan, due to Frank defeating him with his Reality Check before he could attack back. Rasengan (螺旋丸) Weeaboo Jones calls the name of this attack constantly, however, it is unknown whether or not he can use the actual Rasengan since he neglected to display it in 'WEEABOOS'. It is possible Weeaboo Jones has not yet mastered the one-handed version of the Rasengan, which would make him unable to deploy it due to the fact that he always keeps one or both hands on his crotch. Speech The majority of what Jones is able to say is 'Rasengan', which he repeats multiple times in the video and also exclaims before activating his Sharingan. He also speaks a mangled form of Japanese, and after being defeated by Frank exclaims: 'Konnichiwa'. He also says/mumbles "Rosetta Stone". When first encountered, he whispered the Japanese term "Hentai", an internationally recognized term which describes a genre of anime and manga pornography. Also whispered, is the bastardized Japanese term "Waifu", which is a fandom slang for an anime, manga, or video game character a weeaboo considers their lover. Gallery WeeabooJones.gif Disgusting.gif|Filthy Frank and Pink Guy, disgusted by Weeaboo Jones Yamate.gif|center|Weeaboo Jones attacks Filthy Frank|link=http://youtu.be/OFQQALduhzA?t=7m54s Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Weeaboos Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Hakujin Category:Results of a disease Category:Minor Characters